The One Thing You're Sure Of
by Vir O'Lore
Summary: This is just a side story of my other story. This is mostly about his past. Just so you know the main character of this side story thing doesn't show up till the second part of the main story, but play a large role once he comes in. If you don't like OCs that have the same name as a real character for a running gag then you'll love this and if you sould know who Mar is by Chapter5.
1. Chapter 1

The One Thing You're Sure Of

Chapter 1

The one thing I'm sure of is that I will kill the Vampire King and any other evil force that tries to stop me. I've been traveling for almost a year now. It's been sixteen years since the "Mushroom War," and fifteen years, ten months, twenty days, eight hours, and fifty minutes nnnow since I met Mar. I still haven't forgiven myself for letting her down a year ago and I won't till I kill the Vampire King for what he did to her. I'm glad that Mar's dad agrees with me about killing that bastard; for different reasons of course, that selfish prick. He showed me how to use some weird magic that uses sound and air to make sonic boom-like attacks. He said that I can gather as much sound and air as long as I don't die from the lack of air. Which might not be a lot since the weakest blast I can make takes all the air out of my lungs, but it can still make one big o' hole in the ground. It'll go well with my sword fighting style if I start using my left hand as my sword hand and use my magic with the right, so I can have better chance to get a hit.

I met a guy named Finn trying to kill himself with a math looking red sword. I stopped him at the last second, cutting my hand when I grabbed the blade of his sword. We started to talk and he said that he's from a thousand years in the future, if he wasn't still trapped in his mind. He told me about how he had been trapped in a dream world of sorts that he thought was real for what seemed to him years, till he was a seventy year old weapons master and defeated a evil him who told him that he was only in a dream so he could be skilled enough to face some evil in the real world. He also said that he was trying to kill himself so he wouldn't have to go through losing all of his loved ones again. I told him that was a mathing stupid reason to kill yourself and that I would give anything to get another chance like that.


	2. Chapter 2

The One Thing You're Sure Of

Chapter 2

If I could be anywhere, it would be with Mar wandering the lands together, like the good old days. Hopefully, after I kill the Vampire King, I can look her in the eyes, those once blue now red eyes. Anyway, what was I thinking about…? Oh yeah, that Finn guy; he looks like he's about six/seventeen years old, but I can see that he seen more than someone my age could have seen and I'm twenty-two. I asked him about his sword and he told me that his adopted father made it out of demon blood, (I wonder if angel blood would make a better sword or just a blue one). Finn also told me that a family of talking dogs raised him. Most people would say, "He's a nut job," but I know he's telling the truth. Because, one, I'm hunting the king of Vampires, which most people still think that Vampires and magic aren't real, and two, Finn has the same look in his eyes as Gal when he talks about his past.

Since he told me about his sword and past, I told him about mine. I told him about my sword, Kiba, how I found it in a old pawnshop fourteen years ago and that the reason I named my sword was to honor the memories of samurais, since it was a katana. When I started to talk about my past, I only talked about the times I was with Mar (which was a lot), for some reason, but never said her name so I would not get angry with myself. I could tell that Finn knew that she was the reason why I was hunting the Vampire King. Then Finn stretched out his hand towards me saying, "Well, Marshall Lee Van Dan Wesson Noble, I, Finn The Human, will help you with this algebraic of righteous quest." For a second I saw a flame of life in his eyes before they went back to the dead blue they were when we met and all I could say was, "Mathematical!"


	3. Chapter 3

The One Thing You're Sure Of

Chapter 3

I once read about a hurricane named Isaac in a book I found in a old book store that Mar and I lived in fourteen years ago, for almost two years. I remember I would read when I was keeping watch or when I had nothing better to do. By the time Mar and I left to find a better place to live there was only two books I hadn't finish reading, so I just took them along with us. One of the books was about how to play the bass, which I gave to Mar when I was done with it. Boy, did she get into that book, she read it when we were walking, while I made camp (she would never realize what I was doing until I was done and would get angry at me for not getting her to help), and when I looked for food and "fire wood." I never went too far from camp while looking for supplies, so I could keep an eye on her; who would only stop reading to feed the fire while waiting for me.

On the night before her birthday, in a part of a town that tons of animals moved into, I found a music store that didn't look like anyone had looted it. To my surprise, the door was unlocked and the inside of the store, besides the dust and lack of power, looked like it was still in business. After looking in vain for any signs of anyone living there, I found a math looking blue bass that kind of looked like an axe. Even though I knew Mar and I were the only people in that part of town, if not the whole town, I hid it and found the keys for store doing so. I locked the door when I left for camp. The next morning I took Mar to the store and gave her the bass I found. When she saw it, she started to cry, even though she said she wasn't. I knew from the look in her eyes and the huge smile on her face that she loved it, almost as much as the stuff animal that Simon gave her, Hambo. We lived in that store for a year. Why did I start thinking about that? Oh yeah, the Vampire Finn and I are fighting is named Isaac.


	4. Chapter 4

The One Thing You're Sure Of

Chapter 4

I wish Mar and I still lived in that music store maybe we would still be living there if that group of people never came along and tried to kill us for fun. There were ten of them, seven guys and three girls, between the ages of ten and nineteen. From the tone of their shouts that they were enjoying hunting me and Mar. I knew from the look in their eyes that they weren't playing some sick joke and planned to kill us. Mar was so scared that she didn't get mad at me for leaving Hambo and her bass. We were running through some back alleys, I had always been faster than Mar so I was mostly half dragging her. My grip on her arm was almost bone crushing as we ran from our hunters. I had already killed one of them that ran into the store five minutes ahead of the other nine. His blood got on Mar when I took his head off, she was shocked that she didn't move till I had pretty much dragged her half way down the first alley. We never had to run for so long before and the shouts were slowly growing louder, only eight of the nine were shouting. I knew they were going to catch up to us, so I told Mar to hide in a old dumpster while I deal with the hunters. I didn't give her time to reply as I ran up a wall, griping the bricks as I used the force of the sudden stop to jump to my left onto a fire escape and rolled into a long-broken window. Luckily, the sound of made when I landed on the fire escape was the same as something running into a dumpster and I only got a few cuts from some of the left over glass in the window. As soon as E stood up I heard quick footsteps coming from behind me. I pulled out Kiba and drove it into the chest of the hunter I didn't hear with the others. She looked like she was ten, a year older than Mar; she even looked like her. The only things that were different were the girl's blond hair and brown eyes, now dulled by death. I pulled Kiba out of her as I turned to look out of the window and saw the other hunters. They were getting closer to the dumpster I told Mar to hide in, but instead of hiding in the dumpster like I told her she hid behind the left side of it so she couldn't be seen from the side the hunters were on, while they were about to walk by it. My body moved on its own, not mindless movement, every move was planned out. I leaped out the window braking off part of the rusted railing of the fire escape with my left hand, keeping Kiba in my right, driving the rusted railing into the chest of the nineteen-year-old boy and cut off the sixteen-year-old boy's head and right arm off. The boy I drove the railing into was somehow still alive and attacked in a mindless rage. He was swinging his giant fire fighter axe like a crazed madman, chopping off the left arm of the seventeen year old boy, who fell back in pain. As I dodged the first of the crazed boy's attacks that came at me I pulled the rusted bar of railing out of him, making the already large hole I made in his chest larger. I threw the bar at the eighteen year old girl behind the raging monster of a boy, who was about to drive her spear into Mar till she turned towards the sound of the bar being pulled out of the oldest hunter and it went into her right eye. When she fell to the ground, I could hear Mar crying. As the still raging boy swung at me, again I grabbed the fifteen-year-old girl and used her as a shield. The nineteen-year-old boy's axe became stuck in her for just enough time for me to stab him in the neck and slash out right side of his neck, leaving the left the only thing keeping his head attached to his body, and cutting off his right hand as well, which held his axe. I grabbed the axe, the boy's hand still gripping it, and threw it at the last two hunters, axe's old owner's hand loosing grip of it and flew through the air. The axe hit the eleven-year-old boy in the head; it stopped half way through his head, while the oldest hunter's hand hit the fourteen-year-old boy on the cheek leaving a bloody backhand print. The last hunter, seeing the bodies of the others, tried to get away by running down the alley he came from, but before he could T grabbed the fifteen-year-old girl's knife and threw it at the fleeing boy, with skill I knew I did not have, and it stuck into the back of his head. A part of me enjoyed killing them and making them feel the same fear they made Mar and most likely more felt, but I feel sick even thinking about enjoying the deaths of others. I knew the boy who got his arm chopped off was already dead, so I slung the blood off Kiba before putting it up and running to Mar, who was still crying from fear. When I reached out toward her to help her up she tried push herself back more, thinking I was one of the hunters. When she realized it was me she pressed her head against my chest crying even more as I held her for a while before picking her up and carrying her to a part of the town I knew would be safe for the time being. By the time we got there Mar had cried herself to sleep, I just laid her down on the bed that I found a week earlier and brought to the hiding place we were in. I went back to the music shop to get our stuff once I felt Simon was watching Mar. She was still asleep when I got back, so I just placed Hambo next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

The One Thing You're Sure Of

I remember that house in the mountains that my father and I lived in before the war. It was a really nice house, it's funny how I only found that out years after the war from books about houses and the different ways they're made. Sad, how such a nice house had to be a place of so much death in, as far as I know, my short six years, five months, two weeks, three days, ten hours, forty minutes, and seven seconds of life before the bombs fell. My father was a sick man, he would bring women to the, locking them in the basement, after drugging them, and the "punish" them for not being able to be good wives and mothers. When they died from their wounds, he would search for another woman; who I always hoped, for her sake, that she would meet his standers to be his wife and my mother, but they never did. I would do my best to help them by cooking for them, helping them eat, and tending to their wounds the best I could. Most of them wouldn't let me get close enough to treat their wounds and/or spit the food I gave them back at me. Father always got angry when he found out I tried to help the "Whores" like my mother. He would hit me with what he used to "punish" the "Whores" that hour and if I fell, he would follow by hitting me till I was so bloodied up that I couldn't feel anything as punishment for being weak. Lucky for me, I got use to the first hit enough so I wouldn't fall, by the time I was five. On the day the bombs fell, I finally took a true stand against my father. I took the knife I used when I cooked and as my father opened the door to the basement to "punish" the woman he brought home a few days earlier I stabbed him, making him fall down the basement steps and break his neck. As I ran down into the basement, the woman looked at my father's dead body with fear and joy, fear of what killed him and joy for the death of a monster. When I untied the weir binding her, she whapped her arms around me and tried, in vain, to pick me up in her weak state. After she realized she couldn't pick me up, she held my hand as she slowly move out of the basement and to the front door. Then the bombs fell, making the ground shake to the point that the house started to come down. The woman moved as fast as she could, while still holding onto my hand, to the door leading outside. Only to have part of the house fall on us, but before the piece of my old home fell on us the woman threw her body over me. The next thing I remember was looking out of a hole and when I made it out of the hole I saw that the woman had broke the fall of the piece of the house saving me at the cost of her own life. It took me a few days to find a city and a few weeks later, I met Mar and Simon, who left Mar and me do to him slowly becoming crazy and fearing what he might do to us when he did. I only told Mat about my life before the war fourteen years after we met.


	6. Chapter 6

The One Thing You're Sure Of

Chapter 6

If that house didn't fall to pieces and still stood today, I wouldn't step foot in it. It had too much death, which I could have prevented, for me to go back in it. I think that the house's fall was God's way of wiping my father's evil from the earth, but I think the woman was meant to live instead of me. I only kept living in memory of the woman who saved me. That is until I met Mar and gained a true reason to live. When I told her about my life before the war, she held me in the same way I held her, after killing the hunters. No matter what she thinks, I don't hate my father, he was sick and I wish I could have stopped him without killing him. Maybe, the reason why a part of me takes a sick pleasure in killing is that I'm just as sick as my father if not sicker. Mar of course would just hit me and tell me that I'm not a sick monster and that I'm a hero.

"You'll always be my hero, Marshall."

She would always say that after giving a super long speech about my bloodlust. Finn even noticed it during our fight with Isaac. My bloodlust is my greatest fear.

**Author's not: I know this is a short chapter and all, but still you guys review it. Tell me what you think about the story or Marshall or just say hi, something, pleassssee. I'm so lonely. D:**


End file.
